Beso desencadenado
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: MinosxRada-, Minos confiesa su amor con un beso, pero el inglés niega sentir algo por él; sin embargo, su cuerpo y su propia mente lo traicionan y le hacen saber lo contrario...


Este fic lo hice basàndome en un capitulo de Bob esponja =)... y lo hice para mi querida beta-reader Sasori

**Beso desencadenado**

Me mira, me intimida. Sus ojos destilan una luz que me hace retroceder, que me acorrala contra un muro invisible y me impide escapar. Tus párpados se cierran, mientras tu rostro se acerca tanto al mío, que nuestras bocas se empalman, más por deseo tuyo que por propio.

Mis manos se congelan a cada lado de mis piernas, a la par que las tuyas se apropian de mis mejillas para profundizar el contacto.

Cálido… suave… así es tu beso. Nunca podría decir que es nuestro, porque yo me niego a darte la victoria. Mis labios se mueven, pero no te corresponde de la forma en que tú merecerías. Lo hacen para desmentirte.

Te alejas de mí, esperanzado, sonriente y mirándome para descubrir en mis pupilas una respuesta.

-"Te gusto, acéptalo."- Aseguras, ampliando el gesto de tu boca. Yo sonrío, y procuro que mis ojos se muestren enamorados. Los tuyos se abren con ilusión, al mismo tiempo que tu boca se entreabre para dejarme ver esa misma emoción.

-"Yo…"- Comienzo a decirte, colocando mis manos en tus hombros. –"Yo… no siento nada por ti…"- Te respondo frío, cruel, haciendo añicos tu esperanza.

Te sorprendes ante mis palabras, pero no hablas. Retrocedes, sabiendo que cometiste un error. Crees que captaste erróneamente mis señales, mi nerviosismo, la forma en que te miraba y te hablaba.

Tal vez puedas lucirte de romper el corazón de más uno, pero no el mío.

-"¿Estás seguro, Radamanthys?"- Me preguntas incrédulo, acariciando mi mejilla como si de esta forma pudieras hacerme cambiar de opinión. Yo tomo tu mano, apartándola de mí.

-"Ya te lo había dicho: me desagradas."- Contesto frío. –"No podría decírtelo en otro idioma, o dejártelo más claro."- Te alejas un poco más, pero aún sin dar crédito a mis vocablos.

-"Es que no lo puedo creer…"- Susurras, escéptico. –"Nadie se había negado a ninguno de mis encantos."- De nuevo sonríes, seguro de ti mismo, coqueteando con esa manía que tienen tus dedos por enredarse en tu cabello. Yo río ante tu argumento.

-"Siempre hay una primera vez, Minos. Y créeme, mis sentimientos por ti no podían ser más sinceros."- Tus ojos se clavan en los míos. Admito que es la primera vez que los encuentro dolidos, pero estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien más de quien burlarte.

Tu cabeza se mueve, estando de acuerdo a lo que he dicho. Te das la vuelta, caminando al sentido contrario de donde me encuentro, en tanto alzas la mano como signo de despedida.

-"Como quieras."- Es todo lo que dices, alejándote, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Te observo caminar hacia el edificio, perdiéndote en su sombra, en sus pasillos, seguramente hacia alguno de los salones o en busca de alguna nueva conquista.

Te conozco, y sé que tus sentimientos jamás podrán ser sinceros por nadie.

Sin embargo…

Apenas mis pupilas dejan de contemplarte, cuando mi corazón, detenido entre nuestro intercambio de palabras, vuelve a latir; salvo, que esta vez, cada movimiento es más acelerado que el anterior. Mis mejillas se llenan de sangre, calentándose, coloreándose a un tono escarlata. Los dedos me tiemblan desde la punta, hasta la clavícula del hombro. Los labios padecen el mismo malestar, mientras mi mente me tortura con el recuerdo de esos ojos inquisidores y perspicaces sobre mí, intimadamente, dejándome sin salida y desarmado para que cumplieras tu obra…

Soy el peor mentiroso del mundo.

Te dije que no había sentido nada, cuando yo sabía que ese beso era lo que más deseaba.

Quizá era un deseo que enterré en mi interior, muy en el fondo. Ahora que se realizaba no estaba listo para aceptarlo, no hasta saber que realmente habías cambiado, o que me gustabas en verdad.

Y simplemente lo dejé pasar.

Con el tiempo, quise que mi corazón y mis sentimientos se congelaran como aquella tarde. Para mi infortunio, eso no ocurría totalmente cuando te veía o te acercabas a mí. Respetaste mi decisión, mis 'sentimientos', y el único que trato que teníamos era el de siempre: como dos 'buenos' compañeros de trabajo; sin embargo, el deseo de besarte estaba ahí.

De pronto me sorprendía a mi mismo con una imagen de ambos, en la que tus labios eran mi mayor devoción y tu cuerpo mi altar edificado. Podía verme deslizando mis dedos por tu cabello enigmático: lacio, largo y de un tono entre gris claro y blanco; resbalando mi boca de la tuya, hasta cada rincón de tu cuello y la última parte suave y frágil de tu cuerpo.

Me estaba volviendo loco, y sabía que tenía que besarte de nuevo o moriría pronto.

Mi decisión, o mi locura, terminó una noche que estaba descansando en mi sillón, bebiendo una copa más de ginebra, en tanto mis pupilas ámbar observaban con insistencia los movimientos de las líneas de fuego en mi chimenea, repasando una y otra vez en mi mente nuestro primer y último beso.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta. Mis labios emitieron un gruñido, mis ojos se clavaron en la dirección de la tabla morada, para, después, permitir que mis manos se apostaran a cada lado del sillón y me permitieran levantarme. Dejé el vaso de cristal en la mesita que había mi lado, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

Volvieron a llamar.

-"Voy"- Gruñí. Tomé el picaporte con una mano, lo giré y tiré de él.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo: eras tú. Si te invoqué con mi mente, jamás lo supe. Tus manos me tomaron por la nuca, besándome enseguida con pasión, aprisionando mi cuerpo con tus brazos. Yo no me negué a tu demanda. Correspondí tus caricias y tu vehemencia con mía, liberando aquél deseo reprimido.

El tiempo transcurrió. Nos casamos, hicimos nuestra familia teniendo hijos, ellos hicieron a su vez la suya y terminamos viejos, sentados en sillas mecedoras, contemplando la nieve una noche de invierno…

El sonido de un cristal estrellándose contra el piso me hizo volver en mí, dejándome ver y oír el crepitar de las llamas en mi chimenea…

¡Era un sueño!

O tal vez una pesadilla… No sé por cual de la dos me inclinaré…

-"¡Ya es suficiente!"- Exclamo perdiendo la paciencia, levantándome de mi sillón para dar zancadas hasta la puerta, colocarme el abrigo y salir a la calle.

No creo que alguien me catalogue como la persona más inteligente del mundo, no cuando vean que he regresado al trabajo tan sólo porque sé que esta noche te toca la guardia.

Si alguien me pregunta, simplemente diré que he olvidado algo y ya…

No daré ningún tipo de explicaciones, ni siquiera a ti. Tal vez te bese, calme mi ansia un momento, y después vuelva a pretender que no sucedió, ni sucede nada…

-"¿Radamanthys?"- Esa voz a mis espaldas No tengo que girar sobre mis talones para saber que eres tú.

Te buscaba a hurtadillas en la sección que sueles vigilar, esperando que no me vieras. Quizá me hubiera conformado con ser yo quien se deleitara con tu silueta… Pude haberme marchado enseguida, sin reclamar mi premio. Ahora que me veo descubierto, ¿qué he de hacer?

Intento que mis ojos muestren esa luz intimidante, que a todo el mundo hace darme la vuelta, cuando te encaro; no obstante, me sorprendes con esa sonrisa, que se convierte en un escudo repelente contra mi indiferencia.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- Me preguntas, acercándote a mí. Los gestos de mi cara me traicionan, lo sé porque juzgo tu sonrisa como de quien ha acorralado a su victima.

-"Yo…"- Al verte parado frente a mí, mi cerebro no trabaja a la velocidad que yo desearía. Mi boca se abre una y otra vez, pero ningún vocablo sale de ella.

De pronto tus ojos se ven diferentes, y tu sonrisa se vuelve burlona. Por alguna razón me siento descubierto.

-"No es lo que estas pensando…"- El gesto se hace mayor conforme hablo. –"Minos, no… Minos no me mires así…"- Te advierto, pero tú continua observándome de la misma forma. –"¡Olvidé algo, por eso regresé!... ¡Ahg, Minos, deja de verme así!"- No consigo nada. Por más que grito, gradualmente haces mayor el gesto de tus labios; acción que me desespera, que provoca un enrojecimiento en mis mejillas, y un cosquilleo tanto en mis labios como en mi vientre.

Arto de que insinúes haberme vencido, te tomo rápidamente por la nuca, atrayéndote para lograr lo que había ido a buscar.

Debo aceptar que tarde me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, es decir, no entendí que de cualquier modo te estaba dando la victoria; pero es que no resistí besarte una vez más. Desde el primer latido que provocaste en mí, supe que terminaría volviéndome loco. Y así fue.

Otra vez pude catar el sabor de tus labios, degustarme con ellos a mi antojo cada vez que entreabría los míos para capturar el inferior tuyo. Tu boca también se movía, siguiendo el compás que yo le marcaba. Mi cintura se convirtió en tu posesión. Tus mejillas fueron devoción de mis dedos. Tu lengua la llave maestra para abrir mi cavidad.

Permito que nuestro encuentro se prolongue, y juro que me quedaré a tu lado si no te atreves a cuestionarme.

Un momento después nos separamos, más por necesidad del sistema respiratorio, que por deseo mutuo.

Tus pupilas resplandecen como luceros en esta noche, y tus labios le dan el toque maestro para engalanar tu retrato. Me sorprende que ese mohín en tu boca no sea burlesco, como el que siempre haces cuando te sabes victorioso. Sonríes, pero es un gesto diferente. Una parte de mi cree que se trata de una sonrisa enamorada.

Permanecemos en silencio, mirándonos. Yo espero que te rías, que me digas que debo hacer ahora que me sabes dominado por ti. Tú, creo, esperas que te diga alguna explicación referente a mi acción.

-"Iré a buscarte cuando termine mi turno"- Es lo único que dices, acercándote de nuevo a mi rostro para depositar un beso de despedida. –"Espérame despierto"- Una sonrisa confiada, lasciva, sensual; es así como realmente eres tú.

-"Puede que lo haga"- Respondo, 'indiferente', correspondiendo ese movimiento suave y cálido que me otorgas.

Me das libertad, permitiéndome dar la vuelta para emprender la marcha.

Sabes cuales mis sentimientos por ti, y me alegra no tener que expresarlos verbalmente. Los tuyos ahora los conozco, y agradezco que después de lastimarte, las cosas entre nosotros no cambien; solamente asciendan a otro nivel.

FIN

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Me basé en el capi cuando calamardo come una cangreburger y niega a bob esponja haber sentido algo XD... o más bien, su gusto x ellas =)


End file.
